


All Knowing

by tarsier_audacity



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Fia is almost completely OOC probably, I gave canon back to Murph and Emily and hope for the best, I took a good long look at the scant canon provided and said no thank you, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, in the ways that matter, my approach is fuck around and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarsier_audacity/pseuds/tarsier_audacity
Summary: What do you know about Fia Boginya? What does anyone know of her, really?A character study of Fia Boginya, told through what people know and think they know about her.
Kudos: 3





	All Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Another character study, this time of Fia Boginya. I told myself I wouldn't write another one but anxiety and insomnia apparently can change my tune. I decided to change the method of delivery: ultimately, I'm asking the question "What do you know about Fia Boginya?" which has a few drastically different answers.
> 
> Title is a weird play on words. My brain has been sufficiently broken by this fic.
> 
>  **EDIT:** I _swear_ I actually listen to this show. I'm just a dumbass who keeps switching the names of Fig and Fia. It doesn't help that I both love Faeth and Boginya to death, and that the incredible Emily Axford plays both of them.

All anyone needs to know is that there was a girl named Fia.

If you’re lucky, you’d know that she was born and raised in Innerborough by her father, a man in the religious path of the Reaper. You’d also know that she is a mostly self-taught witch but that comes later.

Only people who knew her in that little town in Innerborough know that Fia’s father, who after her mother’s death, leaned heavily into the religious path of the Reaper to cope with the grief. He had always been a believer, many would say, but the loss transformed him into a zealot. They gossip, too, that any tender affection he had in his heart died alongside his wife. But the townsfolk would never say that outright: Fia was raised well and in the faith. She was given a good home, adequate food, and sufficient education befitting of her station. No one would call him a bad father outright, but they could almost see the chill of the air around the Boginyas when they went about town for errands or services.

The townsfolk know Fia to be timid. She does not talk when she is not spoken to, and when she is, she is mild mannered and polite. She falls a step behind her father as they walk about town, always following. She does not interact with the children, loud and rowdy and alive. Few people will claim she looks on, though. They will whisper she looks on with something like longing. Mothers will tut and tsk; _poor child_ , they’d say. A growing child withheld from a mother’s love will always want for something that cannot be sought.

Her father knows her to be her mother’s child: stubborn willed and unafraid of him. He believes he does right by her, _by her mother_ , by the Reaper themself. He gives her what can be afforded by the preacher of the town: the food, clothes, lodging, and education is adequate enough. When she grows a little older, she would be fit for marriage.

But Fia doesn’t want to be married. She insists she will have none of it and that she will refuse suitors brought to her. Her father privately fumes over this; the insolence of youth, defying elders who know what is best for them! No matter, she will age in time and see the wisdom of his choice, the culmination of all this nurture and preparation.

What her father will come to know is her steadfast refusal of this powerful sacrament of matrimony. For a brief period, he thinks his efforts were wasted. The girl is adamant and the glint in her eyes reminds him so much of his wife. He then sees another path for her, something she may be more amenable to — no, _must_ be amenable to. If she refuses, then there is nothing left but death. He does not want his only child dead.

He makes arrangements and soon word spreads. Fia Boginya will be sent to a convent should she come of age and find marriage unsuitable for her. This comes as no surprise to anyone: she is the preacher’s daughter, raised in the faith. Who would blame her for refusing marriage to seek spiritual enlightenment? No one would, the town concludes. So it goes.

But it comes as a surprise to two people: Fia and Irena. They know Fia does not want to marry _nor_ take up religious vows. They know they want to see the world, understand what it holds, learn the lands outside their little town. They know that both want to study magic, to train.

Irena knows Fia. She knows the little tells Fia has when she’s upset or angry or deeply happy. She knows that Fia is her best friend, her only friend. She knows Fia knows she is magic, almost bursting with it. She knows Fia cares about this and does not care about this at all. To Fia, she is Irena. She knows Fia will keep her secrets. She keeps Fia’s secrets too.

She knows Fia misses her mom. She knows Fia loves her father but struggles to stay within the lines he has drawn up for her, long before she had any say in it. She knows Fia has no say over any of it. She knows that will not matter because Fia will do what she wants, she only needs the path to be opened so she can run right through.

So, Irena and Fia sneak out of the house from time to time. Carefully planned and carried out, they go to the woods near the house. If they go deep enough, they would be obscured from the sight of watching guards and nosy servants and guests. In the forest, Fia and Irena are not beholden to any teaching, any opinion they do not have for themselves. They would be children: laugh, run, play, and see what magic can be done. Irena has always been better with magic. They both know this. It flows freely from her, easy and normal and expected as the wind that envelops the town.

Fia believes the woods is a mistake. At least, she thinks it’s a mistake _now_ , in broad daylight and in front of everyone to whom manner of appearance matters. She knows in her heart that the times she spent with Irena frolicking in the woods is, and never was, a mistake but it will take a long time for her to acknowledge that. All she knows right now is this: they got caught, _Irena_ got caught, and now they will be punished. Fia knows the punishment is not fair. She will be sent to the convent and Irena will be put on the scales to die. She knows she is practically getting away with their mistake while Irena will be executed for being magic. She has been taught that the Reaper judges fairly, but this… this is not fair judgement. This is the prejudice of the faith they raised her in, a faith that she thought had cracks hidden poorly. She has heard whispers of the Reaper’s anger, and to her, it seems that this tips the scale to kill with impunity.

Fia is deeply afraid for the first time. Fia knows if she does not act, she will irreversibly lose Irena. She cannot let that happen.

Fia devises a plan. She manages to sneak a message to Irena. Irena, quickly and quietly, finds the prepared clothing and changes into them. Irena manages to get Fia and they rush to the carriage waiting to deliver a girl to a convent. Fia tucks something into Irena’s palms with a promise of safety. As the carriage drives away, Irena looks back to see Fia walking towards the house, her gait sure and determined. Irena prays for her deliverance and looks away.

They do not know yet that Fia’s father will go through with the ceremony. They do not know that Fia’s fear and pleas will be heard but go unanswered. They do not know that Fia’s father will tremble in delivering his daughter to death, thinking it is the right thing to do regardless. They do not yet know that Irena will meet a witch and take it as her prayer answered. They do not know that Batilda will save both of them: Fia from death, and Irena from discovery. They do not know yet that Batilda will take Fia under her wing, make her an apprentice. They do not know if their paths will cross as friends once more.

But what they do not know yet, Fia will come to know soon enough.


End file.
